1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology called augmented reality (AR) in which an image obtained by imaging a real space is processed and then presented to a user has been receiving attention. In the AR technology, useful information related to a physical object in a real space present in an input image may be inserted to generate an output image and the output image is output, for example. That is, in the AR technology, typically, a large part of the image presented to the user shows the real space, and a part of the image may be processed in accordance with a purpose. Such a characteristic contrasts it with virtual reality in which an entire (or a large part) of the output image is composed using computer graphics (CG). By using the AR technology, for example, advantages such as easy recognition of a situation of the real space by a user or operation support based on the output image may be provided.
In the AR technology, in order to present actually useful information to the user, it is important that a computer accurately recognize a situation of the real space. Therefore, technology aimed at recognizing the situation of the real space, which serves as a basis of the AR technology, has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-304268 discloses a method of dynamically generating an environment map representing a three-dimensional position of physical objects existing in a real space by applying technology called simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) capable of simultaneously estimating a position and posture of a camera and a position of a feature point shown in an image of the camera. Further, a basic principle of the SLAM technology using a monocular camera is disclosed in Andrew J. Davison's, “Real-Time Simultaneous Localization and Mapping with a Single Camera,” Proceedings of the 9th IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision Volume 2, 2003, pp. 1403-1410.
Recently, information communication technology has been widely used among general users and the users have used various communication means, such as cellular communication using a mobile terminal, a wired or wireless local area network (LAN) in a home network, broadband communication, and infrared communication. Further, there are a variety of communication services utilizing such communication means.